


【竹村V】星河上的冬天/the Winter Above the Stars

by ppttrobot



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: :P, Come on who doesn't want to see that, F/M, Goro - Freeform, I want to see Goro in pain because of what happened on V., M/M, anyway thanks for your reading, been translated in English, but I guess there will be all kinds of mistakes :), but still love you
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppttrobot/pseuds/ppttrobot
Summary: V选错了。五郎也选错了。V made it all wrong. And so did Goro.顺便一提，我用彩云小译进行的翻译，所以我为所有你可能看到的错误道歉。btw I translated it with 彩云小译, so I am sorry for every mistake you may find out.
Relationships: Goro Takemura/V
Kudos: 7





	【竹村V】星河上的冬天/the Winter Above the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> *无明显性别/出身特征  
> *短，一发完  
> *恶魔结局-回地球等死线  
> *ooc警告
> 
> * no obvious gender or origin description  
> * short   
> * demon ending-back to Earth waiting for death   
> * OOC warning

（中文版 Chinese ver.）  
时隔许久之后再次听到V的名字，竹村一瞬间有些恍惚。

荒坂三郎在他儿子的身体里复活，寿命起码又增加了80年。那天他让土下座的竹村站起来，拂去这位前贴身保镖肩上并不存在的灰尘——竹村感到他的手带起一阵风——三郎抬眼，看着眼前人不敢抬头的模样，让他官复原职。  
失而复得的信任像包装精美的礼物。竹村小心翼翼地捧着，不去质疑里面所装何物，也不去打开看个究竟。盒子里头装的分明是一滩烂泥，而他永远都不会知道。不仅不知道，他还要拼了命地去证明自己值得这烂成一团、黏糊恶臭的馈赠。赖宣的那几个追随者到地狱去和赖宣重聚了，荒坂三郎在尸体面前冷笑；除此以外还有很多事情要处理，所以竹村和三郎一样忙。  
……有时候甚至比荒坂大人还忙。只有偶尔在他休息的时候，他会想V状况怎样，有没有摆脱掉大脑里的恐怖分子……什么时候能回地球？他们或许可以一起工作，配合得像闯进工业园、绑架华子小姐那般默契。

是太空站的人发来通讯，让竹村去看一看V。据对方所说，V的情况很不稳定，在肉眼可见的发飙边缘时因为终于解开了魔方而沉寂。重要的是……手术并不算失败，可也绝不成功，摆在V面前的几乎是死路两条，其中一条或许还有生的希望——如果荒坂大人允许。他们让竹村去告知这个消息。  
……什么？竹村喃喃，站在荒坂大人办公室门口，嘴唇轻微地颤抖着。荒坂三郎坐在桌子前，用他一贯缓慢沉重的语气道了声可惜。可惜他少了个调教新狗的机会。竹村还愣在原地，消化这过于突然的通知。  
“我允许V的灵魂进入神谕。”荒坂三郎看向竹村，“去吧。”  
竹村回过神来，对他鞠躬：“真的非常感谢……荒坂大人。”

V睡得很沉，穿着荒坂的实验服，睡着了也在皱眉。就像过去很多次见面一样，雇佣兵看起来糟糕透顶。  
但是当初作为搭档行动的时候，V倒是神采奕奕。见竹村不吃鸡肉丸子，V瘪瘪嘴，一口吃了两个。“你看上去和我把你从垃圾场捡出来一模一样。”他说，看见对方慢慢睁开眼睛，扭头看他。  
“五郎？”不知是不是错觉，V的脸色似乎亮了一点。“你的主人回来了，是不是很高兴？”  
“……”

绝对不是错觉的是，自从V决定与荒坂合作后，他们之间的信任反而消失了部分。竹村和赫尔曼去接V的那天，通灵屋的主人并不在，只有V低头凝视着柜台。V站起来，竹村看见柜台上放了几张塔罗牌，其中一张阴森恐怖，像个恶魔。  
他们把华子小姐救出来，V的动作利落而高效，除去晕倒在车上这一点外都很完美。竹村没有吝啬他的赞美，坦率到小田听到都会嫉妒的地步。可V……V每一次看他，眼神里都含有怒气。  
荒坂赖宣的房间门口，雇佣兵连路也走不直，喘着气收起枪。竹村让这个人独自去执行获得治疗之前的最后一个任务：控制住活着的赖宣。V猛地抓住他的胳膊，说话的语气因为肉体上的痛苦而显得虚弱，哀求般让竹村离开荒坂。曾经满是神采的眼睛充斥悲苦与决绝，因为竹村的回答并没有那么难以预料。  
你知道我做不到。竹村避开V的眼神。  
V看上去像失去了一切。

“你不知道什么是自由的感觉。”  
V看上去比在荒坂塔里冷静很多，说话也没留什么情面。竹村没有反驳，他现在只希望V可以签下条约，把灵魂存入神舆……等待活过来的机会。V只在刚得知自己活不到6个月时表现出震惊，之后思考了片刻，把平板扔到了一边。  
现在轮到竹村哀求，他求V不要赌气。V说这是告别，说不会忘记他，不会忘记他们一起流过的血和汗，然后拎起包裹。走之前又拐回来顺走了桌子上的魔方。  
竹村察觉到V在走出房门之前回头看他，但他现在失去了所有力气，没法挺直脊背，也没有勇气去再看一眼。他很快就要和荒坂大人回日本，这次恐怕就是永别。他听见V在走廊唱歌，“……人世间的美丽永不消逝……我看到你的双眼，我知道你也在看我。你无处不在，就像个幽灵。”唱到这里就结束了。是在对那个恐怖分子唱歌，还是在对我唱？竹村用手捂住额头，那里一跳一跳地疼。V唱得像是去见故人。他终于开始质疑自己当初的决定，让V相信荒坂是不是一个正确的选择？  
他的喉咙哽住，难以下咽。从何而来？他想，这种背叛了V的感觉。像儿时漫长又难缠的饥饿，顺着胃一路往上攥住了肺，连心脏都开始燃烧。  
系统搜索到这首歌，武侍的《永不消逝》。摇滚本就不是竹村喜欢的风格，主唱是强尼银手——他的拳头下意识握紧了。但他一直听到V唱到的那里，下一句是“我是你永不离开的恶魔，愤怒和恐惧的金属灵魂（I am your demon never leaving, a metal soul of rage and fear）。”

V离开了空间站。空间站一片白茫茫，像大雪给它上了色。竹村已经感受到手脚的冰凉，义眼提醒他注意活动身体。星河上的冬天到来了，而就连这个冬天，V也没有赶上。

(英文版 English ver.)

After a long time to hear the name of V again, Takemura was momentarily dazed.

Saburo Arasaka resurrected in his son’s body, adding at least another 80 years to his life. That day he got Takemura, who was kneeling, to stand up and dust off this former bodyguard’s shoulder -- made Takemura feel a gentle breeze -- and Saburo looked up, at the face in front of him that afraid to look up, reinstated him.  
Trust that he has regained is like a gift that has been wrapped. Takemura holds it carefully, not questioning what is inside, not opening it to see what it is. The box is full of mud, and he will never know. Not only does he not know, but he is so desperate to prove that he was worthy of this rotten, slimy, fetid offering. Yorinobu Arasaka’s followers were reunited with Yorinobu in Hell, and Saburo Arasaka sneered at the corpse. There was much else to do, so Takemura was as busy as Saburo Arasaka.   
Sometimes he was even busier than Arasaka-sama. Only occasionally, during his breaks, did he wonder how V was doing, if V has got rid of the terrorists in the brain... and when V would be able to return to the earth? They might work together so well again, just like breaking into industrial area of Arasaka and kidnapping Hanako-sama in the past.

It’s a communication from the space station, telling Takemura to check on V. According to them, the young mercenary’s condition is very unstable. V got silent at the edge of the rage because of a stupid cube that finally been solved. The more important thing is... the operation wasn’t a failure, but it wasn’t a success as well, and now there are just two near-death options for V, one of which might have a tiny chance of survival -- if Arasaka-sama will let it happen. And they are asking Takemura to break the information to V.  
... what? Takemura murmurs, his lips quivering slightly, as he stand at the door of Arasaka-sama’s Office. Saburo Arasaka sits down at the table and says, in his usual slow, heavy voice: such a pity. He keeps the next words to his own: too bad he missed the chance to have a new dog. Takemura stands still, can’t get rid of this sudden announcement.  
“I allow the soul of V to enter the Mikoshi.” Says Saburo Arasaka, looking at Takemura. “Go.”  
Takemura looks back and bows to him. “Thank you so much... Arasaka-sama.”

V is sleeping deeply, wearing Arasaka’s white cloth, and frowns while asleep. Like so many times they met in the past, the mercenary looks like shit.  
But Takemura remembers that when it came to acting as a team, V was in a definitely good spirits. Seeing Takemura did not eat those chicken meatballs, V blinked and ate 2 meatballs in one bite. “You look just like I picked you out of the junkyard.” he says, watching as the person on the bed slowly opens eyes and turns to look at him.  
“Goro?” Takemura does not know if it is an illusion or what, but V’s face seems to light up a bit. “Aren’t you glad your master has returned?”  
“…”

Which is absolutely not an illusion is that the trust between them has partially disappeared since V decided to cooperate with Arasaka. The day Takemura and Hellman went to pick up V, the owner of the psychic house wasn’t there, only V was staring down at the counter. V stood up, Takemura saw a few tarot cards on the counter, one of which was scary, like a demon.  
They rescued Hanako-sama, V’s actions are neat and efficient like usual, except for the faint in the car, everything was perfect. Takemura was not stingy to give his praise, and was frank enough to make Oda jealous, if he could hear that. But V... V always looked at him with anger in the eyes.  
At the door of Yorinobu Arasaka’s room, the mercenary could not even walk straight. V gasped and put away the gun. Takemura left the person alone to perform one last task before receiving treatment: to control Yorinobu, and make sure he is alive. V grabbed his arm all of a sudden, voice weakened because of physical pain, and begged Takemura to leave Arasaka. Those eyes used to be full of joy and confidence, at that time there is only misery left, because the answer of Takemura was not that unpredictable.  
You know I can’t. Said Takemura, avoiding V’s eyes.  
V’s expression looked like V had lost everything.

“You don’t know what freedom feels like.”  
V seems much calmer than in Arasaka Tower, and speaks with less empathy. Takemura does not refute, he now only hopes V can sign the treaty, let the soul enter the Mikoshi... And waiting for the opportunity to come back to life. V was shocked only at the time to know that the death would come in six months, and after a moment of reflection, young mercenary throws the tablet away.  
Now it is Takemura’s turn to beg. He begs V not to make this decision out of angre so hard. V says it is goodbye, that V won’t forget him and everything they have experienced together, then starts to pick up the package. Before leaving, V turns back and takes the cube on the table away.  
Takemura notices that V looks back at him before really leaving the room, but now he has lost all his strength, can’t straighten his back, and doesn’t have the courage to see V. Soon he will return to Japan with Arasaka-sama, this time may be his last chance to talk with V. He can hear V singing in the hallway,” … a thing of beauty…will never fade away. … I see your eyes, I know you see me. You’re like a ghost how you’re everywhere.” And that was the end of it. Are you singing to that terrorist, or to me? Takemura doesn’t know. He put his hand to his forehead, where is in pain. V was singing like about to go to meet someone who has gone long before. He finally begins to question his original decision, is it a right choice to persuade V to believe Arasaka?  
He chokes and he can’t swallow. He betrayed V, why he is feeling that way? It is like the long, unrelenting hunger during his childhood, and it’s gripping his lungs all the way up to the stomach, and now burning his heart.  
Takemura searches this song, it’s SUMARAI’s “Never fade away”. Rock’n’roll is never Takemura’s style. The lead singer is Johnny Silverhands -- his fists clench subconsciously. But he keeps hearing it, till the lyrics that V was singing. The next line is “I am your demon never leaving, a metal soul of rage and fear.”

V does leave the station. The space station is white, maybe painted by snow. Takemura has felt the cold from hands and feet, his artificial eyes even start to remind him to pay attention to the temperature of the body. The winter above the stars has come, and even for this illusory winter, V does not catch up either.


End file.
